Singing In The Rain
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Summary: Di saat hujan lebat turun, ia suka sekali menyanyi. Dan karena nyanyian itulah ia ditemukan dengan seseorang yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.
1. Singing In The Rain

**Summary**: Di saat hujan lebat turun, ia suka sekali menyanyi. Dan karena nyanyian itulah ia ditemukan dengan seseorang yang kelak akan mengisi hatinya.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

Singing In The Rain

_Story: Vinn Ino_

Sejak tadi pagi, hujan lebat mengguyur seluruh penjuru Konohagakure. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau keluar rumah kecuali orang-orang yang berkepentingan mendesak. Ino misalnya.

Sore ini ia membawa payung birunya yang selaras dengan warna mantelnya. Berlari-lari kecil di jalan. Tangan kirinya memangku sebuah map bewarna merah muda dan tangannya yang lain memegang payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari keganasan hujan yang menerpa bumi Konoha.

Gadis itu kini sampai di tempat tujuannya.

***

'TUKK' 'TUKK'

"Masuk!" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

'Criyeet' Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ia meletakkan payung birunya di dekat pintu, lalu berjalan kearah sang pemilik ruangan.

"S-saya bawakan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan, Hokage-sama." kata Ino dengan napas masih terengah-rengah seraya menyerahkan map merah muda itu kepada sang Hokage.

Hokage itupun menerimanya. Wanita paruh baya itu memfokuskan matanya kepada isi map itu.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau dapat bekerja di rumah sakit." kata Tsunade, nama Hokage wanita itu.

Ino tersenyum riang. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." ucapnya.

***

Ia keluar dari gerbang gedung. Terlalu malas rasanya ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Apalagi mengingat hujan yang bertambah deras. Meskipun memakai payung, tapi tetap saja kakinya akan basah bukan? Lebih baik menunggu dulu sampai hujan sedikit reda. Begitu pikirnya.

Ia membuka sendalnya lalu duduk di atas teras Gedung Hokage itu. Membiarkan kakinya yang menjuntai basah diterpa hujan. Ia meletakkan payung biru itu di sampingnya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menampung hujan. Kelihatannya ia menikmati aktivitasnya itu.

"_Nee kikoe masu ka?_" gadis itu kembali menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Menyanyi? Ya, Ino biasa melakukan ini di saat hujan atau sedang bosan.

Ia terus menyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin meniup helai-helai rambut pirang panjangnya. Ia juga menikmati percikan hujan menerpa pakaian dan tubuhnya. Meski ia berada di bawah atap gedung, tapi ia tetap terkena air hujan akibat angin yang meniup hujan tersebut.

Ia tak menghiraukan mantel dan pakaiannya basah kuyup. Juga, ia tak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Begitu asyik ia bernyanyi sampai melupakan semuanya.

Ino menyudahi lagunya, lalu ia membuka matanya. Kembali lagi ia menatap hujan lebat itu.

"Wah wah... Ternyata suaramu bagus juga,"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Ino. Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu. Ino mendapati pria berjaket hitam kecokelatan berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut jabriknya meneteskan air hujan. Begitu juga dengan jaket dan jean hitamnya, basah kuyup. Ino menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Ki-Kiba, s-sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Ino masih kaget.

"Ya sejak tadi," balas Kiba. "Kamu saja yang terlalu asyik menyanyi hingga lupa diri."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada hujan yang sama sekali tak kunjung reda, malahan bertambah lebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kiba bertanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, baka!" Ino berdiri dan mengambil payungnya. "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

Kiba tersenyum. "Mendengarmu bernyanyi." candanya membuat Ino bertambah jengkel. Kiba tertawa geli, "Hha... Mukamu aneh bila lagi kesal" sambung Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," geram Ino. "Dasar taring anjing!"

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Hha... Gomen..." Kiba mengalihkan pandangan dari Ino sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku baru saja mengecek kesehatan pada Tsunade-sama. Pas mau pulang, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Kupikir ada dewi hujan yang menyanyi, eh ternyata malah kamu."

"Hha... Mana ada dewi hujan. Dasar!" kata Ino sambil tertawa. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau meminjam payung." kata Kiba.

"Enak saja!" sahut Ino jengkel. "Gimana aku mau pulang kalau kau memakai payungku."

"Ya mandi hujan aja sana!" ejek Kiba.

"Kau gila apa!" cetus Ino.

"Aku tidak gila," bantah Kiba. "Aku cuma mau meminjam payungmu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus mengantarku pulang!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu!? Apa hak mu menyuruhku!?" Ino berkacak pinggang. Emosinya mulai meledak-ledak.

Kiba tak bergeming. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan Ino itu benar, ia memang tak punya hak meminjam payung atau menyuruh Ino mengantarnya pulang.

"Huh... Baiklah," Kiba menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Matane..."

Kiba berjalan lurus ke depan. Membiarkan lebatnya hujan menerpa tubuhnya.

Ino menatap kepergian Kiba. Ada penyesalan yang timbul di hatinya. Meskipun Kiba laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa sakit. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Kiba, Ino tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kiba!" Ino memutuskan untuk memanggil Kiba. Tapi suaranya larut oleh kerasnya bunyi hujan.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Kiba.

Langkah Kiba terhenti saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memayunginya dari belakang. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Ia agak terkejut melihat Ino berdiri memayunginya.

Kiba tersenyum "Pikiranmu cepat berubah…."

Perkataan Kiba tak terdengar oleh Ino karena saking kerasnya bunyi hujan. Tak peduli, Kiba mengambil payung dari tangan Ino. Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju rumah Kiba.

***

"Huh... Akhirnya sampai juga." gumam Ino lega. Ia dan Kiba kini telah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Inuzuka.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Kiba.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Ino sopan. "Tapi aku mau pulang."

Ino memperhatikan langit yang gelap. Dari tadi hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Hey, lihat." Kiba menunjukkan jam dinding di dalam rumahnya. "Sudah jam enam lima belas."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ino, Kiba menarik tangan Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

***

Kiba membawa Ino ke dapur. Di sana ia membuat teh untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan Ino.

"Kiba, mana Akamaru?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi heran karena tak melihat anjing besar itu.

"Dia ikut menjalankan misi bersama Oneesan." jawab Kiba sambil memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Ino yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Arigatou..." ucap Ino, Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Terus, Ibu mu mana?"

"Okaasan juga sedang menjalankan misi." jawab Kiba lagi sambil menyeduh tehnya.

"Hey, jadi kau tinggal sendirian?" Ino kaget.

"Begitulah..." Kiba menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut sendirian bersamaku?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, kenapa aku harus takut?" Ino menatap Kiba sambil tersenyum. "Kau kan bukan penjahat."

Kiba tersenyum kepada Ino. "Sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap di sini saja." kata Kiba menawarkan. "Hari sudah gelap. Lagipula hujannya terlalu lebat."

"T-tapi..." Ino berkata agak ragu.

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, kau kan bisa mengabari orang tua mu dengan kemampuan telepati mu itu." kata Kiba.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." balas Ino. Ia memfokuskan diri sejenak. "Sudah. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Otousan."

"Wow, cepat sekali. Yamanaka memang hebat!" puji Kiba.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pakaianku?" Ia memperhatikan pakaiannya yang basah.

"Ikut aku!" sahut Kiba.

***

"Jadi ini kamarmu?" Ino takjub. "Keren...."

"Ayo masuk!" himbau Kiba.

Dengan ragu, Ino melangkah masuk ke kamar Kiba.

Kiba menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian kepada Ino yang diambilnya dari lemari. "Pilihlah dan pakailah yang kau suka."

Ino mengambil kaos oblong berwarna ungu. "Arigatou..." ucapnya."

"Dou itashimashite." balas Kiba lalu meninggalkan Ino yang akan mengganti bajunya.

***

Ino menggeser pintu kamar. Kiba telah menunggunya di luar. Tampak lah Ino yang memakai kaos oblong milik Kiba. Kaos tersebut agak kebesaran dan longgar di badannya. Sementara itu di bagian bawahnya Ino masih memakai roknya yang tadi. Rok ungu yang selaras dengan warna baju yang ia kenakan rupanya sudah tidak basah lagi.

Kini, rambut pirang panjang Ino digerai. Membuatnya kelihatan bertambah cantik. Kiba juga merasa demikian.

"Cepat ganti baju!" sahut Ino. "Aku akan memasak makan malam."

"Hn, dan bahan-bahannya ada di dalam lemari es." kata Kiba sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

***

"Makanannya sudah siap?" Kiba memasuki dapur.

Ino yang duduk di meja makan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kiba. Didapatinya Kiba yang hanya memakai kaos oblong putih tanpa lengan dengan jean hitam di bawahnya. Menampakkan otot-otot lengannya yang kekar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ino _blushing_ berat.

"Hei, kenapa kau wajahmu?" tanya Kiba heran melihat wajah Ino memerah.

Cepat-cepat Ino menggeleng. "Ayo makan," ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kini, Kiba dan Ino duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau bisa membuat dango rupanya." Kiba mengambil dango di depannya. "Itadakimasu...."

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menyantap dango bikinannya.

Selesai makan, mereka asyik berbincang mengenai misi, pekerjaan, dan berbagai hal yang lain. Setelah itu, mereka merasa ingin istirahat.

***

"Aku tidur dimana?" Ino berjalan di belakang Kiba menuju kamarnya.

"Di kamarku..." balas Kiba tersenyum jahil.

"Hah..." Ino terkejut. "T-tapi...."

Kiba tertawa geli "Hha... Aku cuma bercanda. Kita tidur di ruangan tengah saja!"

Kiba menggeser pintu kamarnya. Diambilnya dua buah kasur lipat (???) dan dibawanya keluar kamar.

Kiba melemparnya satu kepada Ino. "Bawalah..." perintah Kiba. Mereka lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah.

***

Ino masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku belum ngantuk." balas Ino.

"Baringkan dirimu dan kau akan terlelap dengan sendirinya."

Seakan tak mendengar Kiba, Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kiba yang berbaring tak begitu jauh darinya. Lalu ia duduk di samping Kiba. Kiba pun bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kiba.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa bosan. Hujannya tak kunjung reda."

"Mungkin besok pagi akan reda." balas Kiba.

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menggigil kedinginan. Kiba mengangkat selimutnya lalu menyelimuti Ino. Ino pun merasa terkejut.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Kiba.

"Arigatou..." ucap Ino.

Kiba menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Cantik. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari hal itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah memperhatikan Ino dalam hal itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan sifat Ino yang centil, manja, jutek, dan apalah itu, yang jelas sifat-sifat yang paling dibenci Kiba.  
Tapi kali ini yang dilihatnya berbeda. Ia merasa mulai menyukai gadis yang satu ini.

Ino yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan merasa malu. Semburat merah nampak di pipinya.

"A-ada apa Kiba? K-kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau cantik." puji Kiba. "Sangat cantik."

Ino _blushing_. Wajahnya memanas.

"Sudah ah..." Ino menepuk pundak Kiba pelan. "Kau hanya membuatku malu."

"Hn, dan aku menyukaimu." kata Kiba. "Boleh kan?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, semua orang bebas kok untuk menyukai orang lain."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kau benar, memangnya siapa yang marah jika ada yang menyukaimu."

"Tentu saja ada," perkataan Ino membuat Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Pacarku." jawab Ino singkat.

'Degg'

Jantung Kiba berdenyut kencang. Terasa begitu perih. "K-kau serius?"

"Hey, tatap mataku." kata Ino sambil menatap atau memaksa Kiba untuk menatap matanya. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Kiba menggeleng. "S-siapa pacarmu itu?" tanya Kiba gemetar. "Apakah Sai?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Bukan..."

"L-lalu siapa?" tanya Kiba semakin penasaran, sekaligus sakit.

"Hey, kenapa kau begitu penasaran?" tanya Ino heran. Kiba tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

Ino tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah Kiba. Tapi Kiba malah menepis tangannya.

"Apa aku telah menyakitimu?"

"Baiklah, sejujurnya..." kalimat Ino membuat Kiba kembali menatapnya. "Pacarku adalah... Kamu."

Kiba semakin bingung. "Maksudmu apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran begitu."

"Sudah jelaskan ku bilang. Pacarku adalah kamu." kata Ino kembali menjelaskan.

"Jangan bercanda di saat aku lagi serius!" bentak Kiba.

"Aku tidak lagi bercanda." bantah Ino. "Yang ku katakan itu benar. Kau sudah ku anggap pacarku. Kau baik melebihi teman laki-lakiku yang lain. Bahkan dalam waktu sekejap kita bisa sedekat ini."

Kiba tersenyum lega. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ternyata ia masih belum terlambat.

"Ino... Errm... M-maukah k-kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kiba dengan sangat mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari Ino.

Tapi harapannya musnah ketika Ino menggeleng pelan. Kiba merasa sangat kecewa.

"K-kenapa tidak? Bukankah kita saling menyukai?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Saat ini aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu." kata Ino membuat Kiba semakin kecewa.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena persahabatan lebih berharga daripada cinta." balas Ino. "Kau adalah pria yang baik. Aku tak ingin kita terluka karena cinta, karena cinta tidak pernah kekal. Tapi kalau sahabat, ia tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun diantara kita ada yang telah tiada.

"Sahabat juga tidak memiliki istilah 'mantan' sahabat. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi sahabatku daripada pacarku."

"Kau benar-benar memberiku pelajaran berharga." balas Kiba sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou..."

Ino balas tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat kelingking tangan kanannya. "Berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku."

"Iya, aku janji." Kiba mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Ino. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum riang.

"Tapi aku boleh... Errm..." kata Kiba menggoda.

Ino mengerti dengan keinginan Kiba. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kiba mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ino. Bibir mereka saling berdekatan. Tinggal 3 centi... 2 centi... 1 centi... Dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu.

**FIN**

Gimana senpai? Thanks bagi yang udah ng-review semua fic saia…. Review yang ini juga yah….


	2. Bonus

Mungkin masih ada yang belum puas dengan _ending_-nya, maka saia kasih bonus….

**Chapter 2: Bonus**

**5 tahun kemudian....**

Ino memejamkan matanya. Menikmati dinginnya angin hujan yang meniup dirinya. Gaun putihnya dikibarkan angin, begitu pula dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang digerai.

Wanita yang berusia 22 tahun itu menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Ia bersenandung ria. Suaranya mengalun merdu di malam itu bersama hujan lebat dan gemuruh petir.

Sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini. Teringatlah ia diwaktu itu, waktu di mana ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan seseorang, begitu dekat hingga sekarang ini.

Sahabatnya? Sahabatnya yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Sahabatnya yang malam ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dapatkah kalian memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya?

Ya, jika kalian menjawab malam ini adalah malam pertamanya. Malam yang dinanti-nantikan olehnya.

Ia membuka matanya. Kembali lagi menatap hujan dari jendela kaca itu. Seulas senyum merias wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah selesai dengan lagumu?" pria yang sebaya dengannya itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa dengar sendiri kan?" balasnya.

Pria itu mengecup tengkuknya, membuatnya agak merinding. Bukan karena dinginnya malam, tetapi karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Ino?" bisik pria itu.

"Iya, aku akan selalu siap untukmu." balas Ino.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kiba..." panggil Ino, memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau ingat janji kita dulu?" tanya Ino.

"Janji yang mana?" Kiba balas bertanya.

"Janji bahwa kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat." tukas Ino.

"Tentu saja aku ingat,"

"Tapi kenapa kita melanggarnya?" tanya Ino lagi, tapi kali ini ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Kiba.

"Kita tidak melanggarnya." tukas Kiba. "Tapi kita mengubah persahabatan kita menjadi lebih dekat."

Ino tersenyum. "Hm... Kau benar." Ia berbalik ke arah Kiba. "Kita sekarang menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan." Ia mengecup bibir Kiba singkat.

"Aishiteru, Ino-chan." kata Kiba seraya mendekap Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga..." balas Ino.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Ino melepas pelukan Kiba.

"Arigatou..." ucap Kiba.

Ino tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya lagi. Merasakan deru napas Kiba yang panas. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan akhirnya terbenam dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. 

**FIN**

Nah, kali ini benar-benar _end_….


End file.
